Accidentaly in Love
by Belial Malfoy
Summary: Um engano. Um desejo. Uma traição. Quando tudo parece estar perdido para Gina, algo estranho acontece. Fanfic em parceria com Nath Malfoy! XD Hiatus
1. Prólogo: Um beijo na escuridão

**_Accidentaly in Love _**

Essa fanfic é de autoria de Nath Malfoy e Belial Malfoy, todas as idéias sao delas. A gente nao criou Harry Potter nem nada do tipo''

A fanfic foi betada por Laly Porter )  
Que o show continue!

-----------------------------

**Prólogo – O Beijo Na Escuridão. **

_"Eu ainda não aprendi minha lição; __mas um adulto não entenderia. __É doloroso e estressante, __querer te mostrar meus sentimentos; sinto como se eu fosse explodir. __Estou olhando em outra direção, esperando, então __tire esta mão hesitante do seu bolso e toque meu rosto. __Coloque um feitiço em mim com seu poder de amar"_ **Hanbun – Kawamoto Makoto **

Não tinha mais aquele amor infantil por _Harry Potter_, mas gostava dele e sabia disso. Ele queria falar com ela, naquela noite de formatura... Quando recebeu o recado, Gina quase não acreditou... Potter... Querendo falar com ela _a sós_ numa sala?

Estava arfando quando chegou a sala, vestia seu vestido mais bonito, longo e verde contrastando com os cabelos vermelhos que caíam soltos pelas suas costas. Entrou na pequena sala no final do corredor e fechou a porta delicadamente. Harry não estava lá. _"Atrasado de novo?"_ Ela bufou com raiva.

Ela ouviu os passos no corredor. A cada passo, seu coração batia mais rápido. Suas mãos suavam e ela mordia os lábios de ansiedade. Esperara aquilo, um encontro com Harry Potter, desde que tinha 10 anos! Seus anseios de menina se tornariam realidade.

A porta finalmente se abriu e revelou uma figura alta, vestida com uma capa preta. A escuridão não ajudava muito, mas Gina estava feliz. Finalmente o momento chegara e os últimos minutos foram os mais longos de toda a sua vida.

Agora, estava ali. De frente a seu amado, esperando algo de sua parte.Estava nervosa demais para falar algo. Observava-o, intrigada... Será que ele também estava nervoso?

Ele se aproximou. Ela, numa injeção de coragem que sequer imaginou ter, se aproximou e antes que ele pudesse falar algo o beijou...

Percebeu-o meio receoso e ia se afastar quando ele a puxou e retribuiu o beijo. Era o melhor beijo da vida dela! Era melhor do que nos seus melhores sonhos...

As mãos geladas dele repousaram suavemente na cintura dela. Os lábios gelados dele se encaixavam perfeitamente nos dela. Era fantástico. Ela passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e começou a fazer carinho em seu cabelo (que por acaso estava maior do que antes), mas seu carinho foi interrompido por ele, que a empurrou.

Pôde ver de relance que o capuz havia caído, mas tudo foi tão rápido que quando Gina se deu conta ele já havia desaparecido da sala.

Ela se sentou, com um misto de melancolia e alegria, e suspirou. Potter sempre saindo inesperadamente. Ficou temerosa por ele_. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? _El_e_ não havia falado com ela!

Gina se levantou e voltou ao Salão Principal, onde, para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém. Ela gelou. _Então algo realmente aconteceu!_ Onde estariam os outros? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho, seguido de várias pessoas que entravam ali. Então, pela 2ª vez naquela noite, seu coração disparou.

Olhou para a porta e viu Dumbledore entrando correndo seguido de Harry e, pouco mais atrás, Voldemort e os Comensais entraram lutando com os integrantes da Ordem. Gina ficou parada, atônita e morrendo de medo, enquanto a batalha acontecia.

Ela ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça que dizia "Então nos encontramos de novo, Pequena Gina", e a reconheceu como sendo a voz de Voldemort. Ela olhou para ele e notou um sorriso meia boca e logo depois tudo ficou escuro.

-----------------------------

Quando Gina acordou, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava. Abriu os olhos e viu tudo branco.

- Por Merlin!! Será que eu morri?!?!

Ouviu uma gargalhada e ao olhar para o lado se deparou com Harry rindo dela.

- Pode deixar que eu nunca deixaria você morrer. – disse ele ainda dando risada.

Gina olhou para ele com uma cara boba, de quem não entende nada.

- Oh Harry... - ela suspirou.

- Er...Gina - chamou Harry, meio vermelho.

- Hmm? - ela sorriu pra ele.

- Assim, eu gosto de você já faz um tempo, e... - ficando mais vermelho ainda. - É...Bem...Que...Assim...

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ELE ESTA SE DECLARANDO!",_ ela pensou, enquanto corava.

- Er...Bem...Eu queria saber, assim...Se você quer namorar comigo...? – falou Harry de uma só vez corando _ainda _mais.

- Harry... Eu... Eu... - ela perdia o fôlego, não acreditava naquilo - Eu aceito! - ela ficou da cor dos seus cabelos.

**N.A's: **Beli: Finalmente postamos... o.ó  
Nath: bem...antes tarde do q mais tarde, certo? XD  
Beli: Realmente... -.- ficou podre, Nath! E agora? E se ngm ler!?!? Paniko  
Nath: relaxa...relaxa...(caracas, c lembra dakela musik horrivel do Domino? era assim "relaxa senaum naum encaixa, relaxa senaum naum encaixa, relaxa!) E comentem!  
Beli: AHUAHAUAHUA XD Ngm merece vc ¬¬ pq vc nao faz um jingle pra nossa fanfic? Algo do tipo : "Co... de colher! Men de menta! Ta de tatu... Comenta! /"  
Nath: eh...boa ideia! bom...mas agora vc jah fez...  
Beli: mas tem q ser um melhor ¬¬  
Nath: Ah... soh...


	2. Capitulo Um: O pedido de casamento

**Capítulo 1- O pedido de casamento **

_"Tome cuidado, querido coração _

_Uma vez independente, ela pode tocar nem eu, tampouco você _

_Preparou-se como um _

_Um lobo que irá seduzir um cordeiro ". _

**Nigthwish - She is My sin **

Passaram-se 5 anos desde aquela fatídica noite em que o legado do Lorde das Trevas acabara. Gina havia se tornado uma bela mulher e namorava Harry há cinco anos.

A Toca estava em polvorosa, afinal, naquela noite, haveria uma comemoração, grande festa, na Mansão Malfoy. Inusitado, sim, mas isso partiu da mãe de Malfoy.

A intenção era comemorar os cinco anos desde que Voldemort caíra e, é claro, toda a família Weasley e Harry haviam sido convidados, sem contar toda a Ordem, ou melhor, a parte da Ordem que sobreviveu.

Faltando 10 minutos para o começo da festa, Molly chamou todos para a cozinha.

- Cadê a Gina? – perguntou Molly no momento em que ela apareceu na cozinha. – Por Merlin, Gina! Você está linda! – todos os Weasley se viraram e ficaram embasbacados.

- Pequena! – sorriu Gui – Está fantástica!

E ela estava mesmo! Ela estava usando um longo vestido preto com um decote em V nas costas. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo feito com a metade do cabelo (N/As: estilo Legolas em Senhor dos Anéis! XD) e estava cheio de cachos.

- Hein, Harry. – Rony bateu nas costas do amigo – Bela companhia hoje! Grande noite...

Harry deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para Gina. Ele vestia um smoking preto com uma capa da mesma cor por cima.

-_Tá_, então vamos lá. Eu, o Arthur, a Gina, o Harry e o Percy vamos na frente aparatando. Fred e Jorge irão de Londres para lá e os outros irão com as carruagens do Ministério com as crianças. Você se lembra da Mansão, não querida? - Molly se virou para Gina. Se eles não estivessem acostumados, achariam que ela era louca por falar tão rápido.

A família Weasley crescera nos últimos anos. Rony e Hermione haviam se casado há um ano e ela estava grávida. Gui estava casado com Fleur Delacour e eles tinham gêmeos de três anos que eram loirinhos como a mãe.

Carlinhos casara com uma colega de trabalho, Anita, uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes. Estava grávida de seu segundo filho. O primeiro tinha quatro anos e era ruivo de olhos verdes.

Fred e Jorge moravam em Londres. Fred tinha casado com Angelina Jonhson colega de escola. Adotaram um menino, vítima da guerra, que tinha sete anos. Havia quatro anos que criavam ele e agora Angelina estava grávida. O menino adotado era loirinho dos olhos cor-de-mel, um anjo.

Jorge se casara com Kattie Belle teve duas filhas, gêmeas ruivinhas como o pai, que despontavam como rivais para as gemialidades com apenas dois anos!

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça e com um estalo, Molly, Arthur, Gina, Harry e Percy sumiram da cozinha e apareceram instantaneamente em frente à Mansão Malfoy. Eles entraram no salão sendo anunciados como os Weasley e Potter.

A festa estava maravilhosa. Meio extravagante, mas afinal, era uma festa Malfoy. Já era de se esperar. Narcisa veio em direção à família para cumprimentá-los com um grande e falso sorriso. Draco, por obrigação, seguiu sua mãe.

- Que festa maravilhosa, Sra Malfoy! – falou Molly fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

- Pode me chamar de Narcisa. – ela sorriu – Este é Draco, meu filho. – Narcisa apontou para o rapaz, que arrumou o cabelo que caía no rosto, displicente.

- Nós nos conhecemos na escola. – Harry falou lançando um olhar mortal a Draco.

- Ouvi falar muito de você, Harry Potter – disse Narcisa falsamente.

- Espero que goste da festa, Potter. – _"ou não; talvez você possa beber algo e, digamos, passar mal.",_ pensou Draco com um sorriso desdenhoso. – E Weasleys, aproveitem a festa. – _"afinal, aqui tem mais comida do que vocês jamais verão"_, ele pensou e se segurou para não rir. Narcisa pôde ver a batalha interna de seu filho e não pôde deixar de lembrar de Lúcio e sua implicância com aquela família.

- Qualquer problema podem me chamar – ela sorriu falsamente. - Com licença, precisamos falar com os outros convidados.

- Obrigada Narcisa. – Arthur agradeceu, com um sorriso falso e eles se retiraram.

- Falsos...- Gina não pôde deixar de comentar, baixinho. Harry ouviu o comentário da namorada e, sorrindo, passou o braço pela sua cintura. Draco viu isso e não pôde deixar de bufar.

----------------------------

Draco sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Ao se virar viu um homem alto com cabelos loiros e lisos até o cotovelo.

- Que é, Edward? – perguntou Draco rudemente.

- Calma, Draco, calma. Só queria te pedir para não furar aquela ruivinha ali com o olhar, _tá_? –falou Edward com um tom de brincadeira, arrancando uma risada da namorada ao seu lado.

- Ah! Não enche o saco, Edward! E pare de rir, Morgana! – falou se referindo a mulher do lado de Edward.

- Ah, Draquinho... – falou Morgana indo para o lado dele e passando o braço pelo seu ombro. – Você sabe que é meu primo preferido, _né_?

- Eu sou seu único primo, Morgana – falou dando um risinho.

- Isso são detalhes irrelevantes, Draquinho.

- Ei, _peraí_! _Tô_ ficando com ciúmes – falou Edward que puxou a namorada de volta e riu. – E, falando nisso, já que você está com tanto ciúmes do casal, pague com a mesma moeda!

- Hey! Eu não to com ciúmes. Mas, onde você está querendo chegar? – perguntou Draco começando a se interessar pelo assunto.

- _Ué_, faça ciúmes também. Olha, pode até levar a Mog com você. Só não abusa, hein? – falou rindo.

- Até que não é má idéia. Mas não entenda errado. Eu não _tô _com ciúmes. Eu só quero ver o Potter com a cara no chão. – falou Draco, um pouco revoltado.

Morgana riu junto com o namorado.

- A gente finge que acredita, _tá,_ Draco? – e ainda rindo deu um estalinho no namorado e falou pra Draco. – Então vamos?

Draco ofereceu o braço e eles foram em direção a pista de dança.

----------------------------

- Potter... - Draco, lá para o meio da festa, se aproximou de Harry e Gina acompanhado de uma mulher muito bonita, com os cabelos castanho-claros e olhos azuis. Ela vestia um vestido vinho, contrastando com sua pele branca, e sorria desdenhosamente.

- O que quer, Malfoy? – Potter falou, em tédio.

- Que coisa, Potter. Só vim cumprimentá-los e apresentar minha namorada – falou Draco com um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

- Namorada?! – Gina falou, observando a mulher, descrente.

- Morgana Pendragon, prazer em conhecê-los – falou a mulher com a mesma voz desdenhosa de Malfoy.

_"Namorada? Isso tá mais pra clone dele, isso sim." _Pensou Gina.

- Então me deixe apresentar minha _noiva, _Virginia Weasley – falou Harry, enfatizando a palavra 'noiva', com um sorriso triunfante.

Gina congelou. Ele estava pedindo ela em casamento?!?!

Harry viu o rosto confuso da namorada (ou noiva) e falou:

- Bem, já fazia um tempo que queria te pedir em casamento, mas não sabia como. –ele sorriu, na opinião de Gina, maravilhosamente.

Draco quase teve um acesso de riso nervoso. Harry estava pedindo Gina e casamento, na sua frente?! Morgana, vendo a situação do 'namorado', segurou sua mão e falou para Harry e Gina:

- Com licença, mas vamos nos retirar para deixá-los mais a vontade. – e puxou um Draco relutante e nervoso. Ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ele virou para ele mais uma vez e então se misturaram novamente com as pessoas na pista de dança.

- Harry! – Gina sorria, radiante e um pouco corada. – Eu não consigo acreditar!

- Acredite, Gina. – ele sorriu, um pouco vermelho. – Eu te amo, eu precisava fazer isso. Minha noiva. – ela sorriu mais ao escutar isso, eles se beijaram e foram contar a notícia.

**N.A's: Reviews! Reviews! o/**


	3. Capitulo Dois: Revelações

**Capítulo 2 – Revelações**

_"Você foi tudo, tudo o que eu queria __era para ter dado certo, mas não deu __e todas as nossas melhores lembranças desapareceram __você estava fingindo o tempo todo __o meu final feliz já era"_ **Avril Lavigne – My Happy Ending **

A família Weasley não poderia ter gostado mais da notícia. Rony não parava de sorrir, orgulhoso, e Molly não parava de chorar dizendo _"Minha pequenina cresceu!"._ Todos estavam conversando animadamente em uma das muitas mesas do grande salão.

Então Gina procurou Harry. Uma música melosa estava tocando e quase todos ali foram dançar. As crianças estavam num salão separado, sendo vigiados por elfos domésticos. Ela estava só, com Rony e Hermione que se beijavam. Ela se levantou e o procurou por todo o salão e nada. Foi em direção ao hall de entrada.

Lá havia uma grande escada que provavelmente dava para os quartos. À esquerda de Gina, havia uma porta que ela imaginou ser a cozinha. Estava andando em direção à porta de entrada, que dava para os jardins, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do vão debaixo da escada e foi ver o que era.

Ficou estática. Queria não ter visto aquilo, queria sumir, sair correndo, mas não pôde. Pareceu não ser notada pelo casal, estavam ocupados _demais_ pra isso.

Harry beijava Cho com voracidade, uma das mãos subindo pela perna que ela tinha levantada e Cho, com uma mão nos cabelos de Harry e a outra abrindo a blusa do rapaz. Pararam um segundo, Cho com um sorriso nos lábios e Harry, preocupado, queria verificar que ninguém estava olhando.

- Gi..Gi...Gi..Gina?!?! – ele viu a menina, sim, menina, pois ela parecia novamente aquela garota assustada do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Estava boquiaberta e vermelha. – Não...é nada disso que você...- Harry estava nervoso e Cho o interrompeu.

- É exatamente isso que você está pensando! – ela falou, furiosa, se aproximando da ruiva, que continuava descrente. – Eu não agüento mais ficar escondendo isso! Nós estamos namorando escondido há 4 anos! Isso mesmo.

- Quê!? – Gina ficou mais vermelha e começou a tremer

- Cho...Não...- Harry tentou impedir Cho de continuar.

- Cala a boca, Harry! Ela vai saber de tudo agora! – Cho estava histérica – Hoje Harry ia _me_ pedir em casamento, sabia? Ele ia terminar com _você_ e fugir _comigo _– ela sorria triunfante – Mas, não...O idiota do Malfoy o provocou e ele _te_ pediu em casamento, mas ele _me_ ama! Estávamos combinando uma maneira de acabar tudo o que ele tinha com _você_ para ele viver _comigo_!

- Eu ia te contar, Gina...Eu ia...- Harry estava extremamente nervoso e começou a andar em direção a Gina – Eu juro que ia contar! – e tentou pegar a mão dela, mas ela tirou.

**- **Não me toca. – ela falou com nojo típico de quando ela olhava para qualquer membro da família Malfoy. – Ia contar, é? Seu desgraçado, você me escondeu isso por 4 anos e agora vem dizendo que ia contar como se fosse melhorar alguma coisa?! – Ela gritava agora.

**- **Gina,deixa de ser criança.- falou Cho com uma voz de superioridade. – Você simplesmente não satisfazia ele...Mas, fazer o que, _né_?

- Sua... sua... sua... CHO CHANG! Nao existe pior xingamento que isso...- Gina cuspia as palavras para Cho se aproximando dela. – Você não tem coração, sua imbecil. E você também não, Potter! – ela gritou quando ele tentou falar algo. – Vocês dois...Vocês vão sofrer o triplo do que eu _tô_ sofrendo agora! – ela abaixou o tom. Olhava com ódio para ambos, segurando as lágrimas. Ela se virou e saiu correndo para os jardins. Pôde ouvir Harry gritando seu nome, mas não se virou. Correu mais rápido que pode, para fugir da voz dele.

Encontrou-se no meio do jardim, perto de um banco. Sentou-se no chão, atrás do banco e abraçou as pernas em posição fetal. Chorava horrores e falava coisas sem nexo. Seus cabelos se soltaram com a corrida e cobriam seu rosto. Seus pensamentos iam a mil por hora. Todas as lembranças, os momentos... e ela se odiava por tudo aquilo.

Odiava-se por ter sido tão tola durante esse tempo todo. Por ter acreditado que ele a amava, que queria passar o resto da vida dele com ela. Imaginou como seria contar para os Weasley a notícia. Ela não iria suportar. Achou melhor não contar, afinal, não queria estragar uma amizade de tantos anos entre Harry e Rony. Era melhor inventar uma desculpa, uma história...

Sem que percebesse, um vulto se aproximou dela. Sua capa se preta arrastava no chão e seus olhos brilhavam desdenhosos.

- Ora, ora...Agora os Weasley estão se escondendo pelos cantos? Viraram ratos? Chegaram a esse ponto? – sorria desdenhoso. Gina olhou para ele com raiva, e com vergonha pela cara vermelha.

**- **Anos depois e o Malfoy continua arrogante achando que suas piadinhas têm graça...- ela falou, tentando parecer séria, apesar de continuar a fungar.

- E Virgínia Weasley continua chorando pelo capacho do Potter. – ele falou cuspindo o nome de Harry. – Achei que você ia casar com ele...Gosta de sofrer, _né_? Um chifre não faz mal a ninguém, Weasley.

**-** É...Você que o diga, _né_, Malfoy? – ela resolveu entrar no jogo dele se perguntando como ele sabia o que tinha acontecido.

**- **Claro, já coloquei tantos que sei como você se sente. – ele sorriu vitorioso.

**- **Ah...Jura? Então quer dizer que você faz parte da laia do Potter? – ela cuspiu o nome de Harry como Draco fazia e este não pode deixar de sorrir internamente, apesar do insulto.

- Não. Ele é um imbecil com mulheres. Não sabe escolher com qual deve ficar. – ele deu um sorriso, ambíguo, e saiu, deixando uma Gina confusa no jardim.


	4. Capitulo Três: Lições de Vida

**Capítulo 3 – Lições de Vida. **

_"É difícil acreditar que __Você pode não ser real __Eu sinto que a água está ficando funda __Eu tento lavar a dor __Para longe de mim _Porque você está em todos os lugares pra mim" 

**Everywhere- Michelle Branch **

Uma semana se passara desde o incidente. Gina estava se recuperando bem. Ela agradeceu ter se mudado da Toca mais do que nunca, pois ela não conseguia olhar para aquela casa sem ter uma crise de riso nervoso por causa das lembranças.

Os Weasleys aceitaram bem; inventara qualquer história. O único problema era ter que encontrá-lo no trabalho, todo o dia.Evitava ao máximo falar com ele, ou mesmo vê-lo, mas tinha vezes que era impossível já que os dois trabalhavam no Quartel General dos Aurores.

Acordou cedo naquela manhã. Tivera um sonho, quase doentio, sobre o primeiro beijo dela com Harry. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se lembrava daquilo, de todas as sensações que ela sentira. Ficou perturbada com aquilo. Será que era saudade?

**-------------------------**

Draco acordou suado, ainda cedo. Sentiu-se tolo naquele momento, porque estava sonhando com aquilo agora? Não podia, tinha passado todos esses anos convivendo calmamente com aquilo, fugindo e esquecendo. E uma noite qualquer isso volta, do nada, o deixando perturbado. Olhou para o lado, em sua cama, e viu longos cabelos negros no travesseiro ao lado do seu.

Suspirou.

- Eliza? – ele a beijou nos ombros, retirando os cabelos dela do seu rosto e a contemplando.

**- **Humm? – ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente – Bom dia, Malfoy – ela sorriu.

**- **Está na hora de você partir, Bluth – ela sorriu ironicamente.

- Já?! – ela fez um biquinho.

**- **Bem, podemos ir para o 3º round – ele sorriu maliciosamente, esperando que aquela mulher conseguisse fazê-lo esquecer do seu sonho atordoante.

--------------------

Gina chegou cedo ao Ministério naquela manhã. Ela teria uma reunião com seu chefe às 8:00 h. Estava um pouco ansiosa, afinal ele havia comentado algo sobre mudança de setor, e no momento, era isso que ela mais queria. Ela ainda não havia superado Harry totalmente.

- Bom dia, Joseph! – ela sorriu para seu colega de trabalho.

- Caiu da cama hoje, Gina? – falou Joseph rindo da própria piada. Ele tinha cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura e olhos muito azuis. Ele tinha uns 25 anos.

- E você, Joseph? Foi expulso de casa? – ela falou rindo.

- Na verdade fui. Dormi aqui no Ministério, mas a cadeira era muito dura. – ele falou num tom sério.

- Sério? Por Merlin! Eu não sabia! Desculpe-me! – ela estava arrependida.

- _Tá_ tudo bem, Gin. Você sabe, nunca ia dar certo. Ela era muito...er...sonserina – ele bufou. – nunca se case com um sonserino, Gin. Um corvinal bonito como eu é muito melhor. – ele deu um sorriso galanteador.

- Mal foi expulso de casa e já dá em cima dos outros, hein? Tsc, tsc, tsc...- ela deu um bom sorriso – Pode deixar que sonserinos definitivamente não estão no meu plano. – e eles caíram na gargalhada.

--------------------

Draco aparatou na recepção do Ministério. Fez uma careta a todos os sangues ruins ali presentes e entrou no elevador, descendo no andar indicado. Um dos memorandos o seguiu até a sua mesa e ele bufou por ter sido seguido por um avião de papel 'roxo-boiola'.

_"Sr Malfoy, _

_A reunião foi adiada para as 8 horas, no Quartel General dos Aurores. _

_É sobre a transferência de pessoal especializado para sua seção. _

_Obrigado, _

_Eric Teodorus.". _

- Não acredito! – ele olhou para relógio e viu que eram oito horas, em ponto – Teodorus imbecil! – rugiu, e saiu da sala.

- Sr. Malfoy. – sua secretária, quer acabara de chegar se espantou com o fato do chefe estar ali tão cedo.- Já aqui?

- Tenho uma reunião no Quartel General dos Aurores, Sophia. Em no máximo uma hora estou de volta. – ele falou, polidamente, escondendo a raiva e partiu para o outro lado do corredor.

--------------------

— Senhor? – ela batera na porta chefe.

— Entre, Virgínia. – ela entrou e encarou seu chefe sentado na ponta de uma mesa de dez lugares, os quais 4 já estavam ocupados. Sentou-se à direita de seu chefe e à frente de Harry. Sentiu-se desgostosa.

— Bom dia, Virgínia – Harry falou, constrangido.

— Bom dia, Potter – ela falou polidamente – Érica, como estão as crianças? – ela se virou para a mulher com os cabelos castanhos cacheados duas cadeiras ao lado dela.

— Estão ótimas, Gina – ela sorriu – E seus irmãos, como vão? Diga a Molly que eu não esqueci do jantar que prometi!

— Vou falar – Gina sorriu e a porta se abriu bruscamente, tirando um senhor que se sentava do outro lado da mesa de seu sonho.

Malfoy entrou na sala acompanhado de duas mulheres e um homem. Uma delas era muito atraente e chamava atenção. Tinha cabelos muito pretos com grandes cachos, olhos muito verdes e curvas estonteantes. Sorria e trajava vestes bruxas bem cortadas e limpas. Tinha uns 22 anos e se chamava Nathalie.

A outra não deixava de ser atraente também, mas não era tão explícita como Nathalie. Tinha os cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo em cima da cabeça e olhos azuis esverdeados. Tinha os dentes a mostra num sorriso desdenhoso, de superioridade.

Não trajava vestes bruxas e sim uma calça jeans um pouco desbotada e uma blusa com dizeres estranhos, algo como: "Alguns nascem para abusar enquanto outros nascem para serem abusados". Ela se chamava Eliza e Gina a conhecia. Tinham sido colegas de ano na escola, sendo Eliza uma sonserina.

O homem era alto e bonito. Tinha os cabelos dourados na altura das costas e uma barba por fazer, que deixava suas colegas de trabalho agoniadas. Seus olhos eram azuis-escuros, quase negros, contrastando com tudo nele. Seu nome era Andrew.

— Bom dia – Malfoy resmungou, se sentando na ponta da mesa e olhando para Eric Teodorus com ódio.

— Vamos começar isso logo que eu não tenho o dia todo... – Nathalie falou, com um bocejo, se sentando ao lado de Potter.

Eliza se sentou silenciosamente ao lado de Gina e fez apenas uma pequena mesura para ela. Andrew se posicionou entre o senhor que acabara de acordar e uma cadeira vazia, que seria do participante faltante. Gina realmente não gostava do pessoal da Detecção de Usos De Magia Negra, todos sonserinos metidos que fingiam não serem malvados...

— Bem – Eric se levantou, limpando a garganta. Seus parcos cabelos castanhos presos firmemente à cabeça com alguma coisa entre gel e baba de vaca, que Gina suspeitava que ele tinha pegado emprestado de Malfoy – O Sr. Longbotton informou que não viria, então podemos começar. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê dessa reunião, do aurores e os "detectores", se assim posso lhes chamar...

E então ele começou a lengalenga. Toda reunião era do mesmo jeito. Eric sempre fazia um discurso sobre estar "sempre alerta" e sobre o perigo estar perto, etc, etc... Em alguns minutos, o senhor já estava dormindo novamente e todos pareciam estar mergulhados num torpor tão grande como o de uma aula de História da Magia com o professor Binns...

Somente Eliza parecia prestar atenção, mas Gina duvidava. Malfoy tamborilava os dedos calmamente na mesa, como quem se controla. Harry aparentava um súbito interesse na parede logo atrás da cabeça de Gina.

Érica tricotava gorrinhos de lã enquanto Andrew jogava pedacinhos de papel em Eliza, tentando desconcentrá-la. Nathalie olhava com tédio o horizonte pela janela falsa e Gina, quando cansou de observá-los no ócio, começou a pensar na sua vida.

— A pauta da reunião de hoje será pequena - Érica, após os 10 minutos habituais de discurso do chefe, se levantou e pegou uma prancheta.- Vamos falar sobre a transferência de pessoal especializado e sobre o caso "Leonel".

— Primeiro a transferência? – Nathalie se pronunciou. – Eu estou encarregada de treinar o transferido e queria que assim fosse tratado...

— Como queira. – Teodorus lançou um sorriso galanteador para ela e ela imediatamente olhou para Eliza a sua frente com cara de nojo. – Vocês pediram ao Ministério mais pessoal e como vocês sabem nós...

— Não estamos em condições de contratar pessoal... Sim, eu sei Teodorus. – Malfoy cortou o homem. – E por uma questão de incompetência por parte do administrador das finanças teremos um Auror a menos para poder preencher um rombo causado por um assassinato. – ele tinha um tom sarcástico. - Engraçado, não? – ele sorriu desdenhosamente.

—Não seja cruel assim, Malfoy. – Potter se virou para ele secamente. – O Ministro fez o máximo que pôde para poder contratar alguém novo, eu tenho certeza.

— Tomara que o Potter misericordioso não seja o transferido... - Malfoy respondeu, em desdém.

— Senhores, que vergonha! Parem de criancice! – Érica falou,

colocando ordem na bagunça como uma mãe faz com os filhos. – Vamos ao ponto. Virgínia Weasley será transferida para a seção de vocês e lá será mandada para o cargo necessário.

Gina sentiu seu estômago despencando na sua barriga. ELA!?! NA SEÇÃO DOS SONSERINOS NOJENTOS? Não podia ser...

— O Quê!?!? – Draco e Gina se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, com revolta estampada no rosto.

— Eu pensei que fosse pessoal _especializado. –_ ele lançou um olhar de superioridade sobre ela – Não uma Weasley!

— Draco! – Eliza lançou um olhar, repreendendo-a, antes que Gina agisse. – Srta. Weasley, sente-se... – ela ajudou Gina a voltar ao lugar.

— Não vai ser tão ruim assim, acredite em mim – Nathalie sorriu, carinhosamente para ela do outro lado da mesa e a fez pensar se não era tão ruim assim.

— Então – Draco sentou-se, furioso – Vamos ao próximo assunto. O Caso "Leonel"... – ele lançou um olhar fulminante para Gina sendo repreendido por Nathalie e Eliza, ao mesmo tempo.

---------------

No outro dia, uma terça-feira, uma Gina um pouco esperançosa esperava Nathalie na recepção do Ministério. Não entendera porquê precisava esperá-la, mas estava ali.

Uns dez minutos depois dela ter chegado, Nathalie aparatou no saguão e foi em sua direção sorrindo.

– Bom dia, Virgínia. Então, vamos? – e ela foi andando em direção ao nível dos aurores, sendo seguida por Gina.

Em vez de virar para o lado direito, no seu caminho habitual, virou para a esquerda. Raramente ela ia ali.

Passaram por 3 portas e entraram na 4ª. Entraram numa pequena sala, que só tinha a porta pela qual elas haviam entrado e um candelabro na parede oposta.

Nathalie foi até o outro lado da parede, pegou o candelabro e o puxou para baixo, fazendo a parede se abrir como uma porta. Lá dentro, Gina pôde ver uma mesa e uma sala minúscula.

– Vamos – Nathalie entrou sendo seguida por ela – Acho que todo mundo já está aqui. – ela sorriu para Gina.

O lugar tinha uma aura pesada. As paredes eram de pedra e a sala era um tanto pequena. Tinha 6 divisórias, sem contar com a pequena sala no canto. Uma estante de livros, um bebedouro e banheiros na parede esquerda, à sua frente um mural de avisos e à direita os gabinetes.

– Gente! – Nathalie bateu palmas e Andrew se levantou, de um gabinete no meio da sala. – Chegamos! Venham dar as boas vindas a Weasley!

Ela escutou barulhos de cadeiras se arrastando e em alguns instantes, ela estava rodeado por 5 pessoas.

- Bem, a Eliza e o Andrew você já conhece. – eles deram um tchauzinho – E essa é a irmã da Eliza, Beatriz. Ela tá passando uns dias aqui. – apontou para uma menina de uns 15 anos ao lado de Eliza. Elas eram muito parecidas, mas Beatriz tinha olhos cor-de-mel e o cabelo quase o dobro do tamanho do de Eliza, que estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas.

- Oi! – ela falou um pouco brava.

- Prazer – Gina falou um pouco sem graça.

- Esse é o Edward. – ela apontou para o homem loiro – e esta é a Morgana.

- Ah! Eu a conheço! – Morgana falou radiante.

- Er...Você é namorada do Malfoy, não é? – falou com uma expressão de certo nojo.

No mesmo instante Edward e Morgana caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Andrew, Eliza e Nathalie a olhavam com uma cara de espanto misturada com confusão.

- Que é que você ta falando?? – perguntou Andrew – Eles são primos!! E ela é _noiva_ do Edward!!

- Hã?? – Gina fez uma cara confusa – Mas?? E a festa??

- Depois eu te explico. – falou Morgana dando um tapinha nas costas de Gina, ainda rindo.

- Certo, vamos voltar ao trabalho – Eliza falou carrancuda – Aliás, Weasley, eu preciso de um fio do seu cabelo.

- Para quê?? – perguntou Gina, confusa.

- É porque o cara que você está substituindo morreu por causa de um vodu. – Andrew falou enquanto os outros voltavam para seus gabinetes. – Então agora todos no departamento têm um anti-vodu.

- É isso aí! Seu gabinete é do lado do meu, qualquer coisa me chama. As instruções estão na sua mesa. – Nathalie a levou até seu gabinete e a deixou lá, confusa.

E, ao ver a papelada em cima da mesa, misturada com uns berros vindos de um gabinete no fundo da sala, ela não pôde deixar de pensar que era bem pior. Pelo menos não vira Malfoy. _Ainda._

**N/A: Reviews o/ Por favor! E no próximo capítulo tem mtaa mtaaa D/G Action XD Não se preocupem! Esperamos q vcs estejam gostando!**

**E obrigada Laly, por betar a fanfic XD**


	5. Capítulo Quatro: Conclusões Apressadas

Capítulo 4 – Conclusões Apressadas

- Boa tarde, Weasley. – a cabeça de Draco apareceu por cima da divisória. Ele falou com desdém – Muito trabalho?

- Não enche, Malfoy! – ela falou, organizando mais uma pilha de papéis.

- Ora, ora...Não seja mal-educada com seu _chefe _– ele sorriu – Assim você pode não conseguir receber uma promoção e nunca vai sair e tirar a barriga da miséria, Weasley.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Não preciso de uma promoção pra viver. – ela falou, rapidamente, juntando uma pilha de papel e pegando outra. – Se você me der licença, eu poderei trabalhar melhor.

- Melhor? Você só pode tá brincando. – ele gargalhou – Cuidado para não sujar esses papéis com suas patinhas imundas, porque quando você terminar _eu_ vou ter que vê-los. E então você verá um bom trabalho.

- Então por que você não vai fazer o seu bom trabalho na SUA sala e me deixa aqui fazendo o meu? – ela falou, já controlando o ódio.

- Dá pra parar com isso!?! Já basta a Eliza gritando com o Andrew! Eu preciso de S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O. – a voz de Nathalie veio do compartimento ao lado, bastante irritada.

- Foi o Malfoy que começou! – Gina bufou

- Ah, Cala a Boca, Weasley! – ele vociferou e saiu irritado pro fim da sala.

- DRACO, SUA DONINHA MALDITA! – ela escutou um grito lá de trás e não pode deixar de rir. Já estava se re-acostumando a escutar Eliza reclamando com as pessoas. Quando elas eram monitoras juntas, ela era o demônio em pessoa. –São DUAS horas da tarde e você chegou _AGORA! _– ela não conseguiu escutar o resto, mas depois de um tempo viu Draco sair emburrado do gabinete dela, bufando em fúria, e entrar na própria sala, como um garoto de castigo.

-----------------

Gina estava deitada em seu sofá no pequeno apartamento. Tinham se passado duas semanas desde que ela fora transferida para o novo Departamento e já não agüentava mais a "Fuinha Maldita" na sua frente, sempre lhe provocando. Não que ela não revidasse, mas era desgastante. Imaginou como seria passar o _resto da vida _lá. Não iria agüentar! Ela tinha rezado tanto para essa mudança, e, quando acontece, ela vai logo para o _pior departamento._

Mas, em compensação, quando Malfoy não estava por perto, tudo era divertido. O pessoal era gente boa, apesar de alguns serem estranhos. Eliza sempre gritando com Andrew e Malfoy. Nathalie saindo da sala periodicamente. Morgana e Edward se beijando quando achavam que estavam sozinhos. Andrew sempre provocando Eliza mais e mais. Ainda tinha uma secretária, meio estranha, que Gina só conhecera no seu 2o dia de trabalho. Se chamava Sophia. Ela, talvez por causa da idade, sempre esquecia dos recados que tinha que dar. Gina achava que ela deveria ter uns 60 e poucos anos. Não entendera porque ainda trabalhava. _"Só o Malfoy mesmo para explorar velhinhas que nem ela!", _pensou com certa revolta, indo dormir. No dia seguinte teria mais um longo dia de trabalho. E bota longo nisso.

"_Oh, Droga", _ele não pode deixar de pensar, enquanto entrava na banheira. _"Cada vez fica pior", _ele imergiu na banheira. Não conseguia, agora que ela trabalhava junto dele, tira-la da cabeça._ "Não é 'ela', Draco. É o Beijo. O problema é que você precisa continuar...", _dizia constantemente para si mesmo. E aquilo não era o pior. Os sonhos com aquilo eram o de menos. Ele estava começando a lembrar daquilo até acordado. Não acreditava que tinha pensado _nela _enquanto saia com uma das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo mágico. Precisava falar disso com Eliza.

- Eu to indo, Draco - a voz dela o tirou dos devaneios – se você chegar atrasado hoje acho que a Eliza te mata ou te capa, o que ela achar mais doloroso. Aquela semana ta chegando, você sabe – ela tinha humor na voz.

-Eu acho que não vou hoje – ele falou, indiferente à entrada da mulher no banheiro – Nathalie, você poderia dizer a Eliza que eu preciso falar com ela?

- Claro, Draquinho – ela passou batom e deu um beijo na bochecha de um Draco irritado.

-Nathalie! – ele olhou raivoso para ela e ela riu.

- Tchau, Draconzinho!– ela fez biquinho e saiu pela porta.

-----------------------

Era o fim de uma tarde quente, cheia de trabalho. Todo o pessoal jovem do ministério estava ali no Comensal Esfolado, inclusive Gina. Não que ela quisesse ir, mas não teve muita opção. O pessoal, principalmente o "pentelho" do Andrew (era como Eliza o chamava. A dupla dinâmica: "Doninha Maldita" e "Pentelho do Ano") havia insistido.

Estavam bebendo e rindo, se divertindo bastante. Eliza já devia estar no 4o whiskey de fogo e tombava em cima de Andrew. Edward estava "conversando civilizadamente" com Morgana enquanto Nathalie e Andrew incentivavam Gina a beber. Malfoy encontrara uma mulher muito bonita e estava conversando com ela.

Mais pro final da noite, quando Draco já estava pensando em levar a mulher para casa, Nathalie os interrompeu.

-Oi gente – ela falou, muito sorridente – desculpa interromper mas a gente ta precisando de uma ajuda aqui.

- Não vê que eu estou ocupado? – ele falou, ironicamente, lançando um olhar mortal para ela.

- É sério, Draco. A Weasley bebeu demais e está passando mal. A gente precisa levar ela para casa.

- E daí? O que eu tenho com isso? Problema dela se bebeu demais.

- Malfoy! – repreendeu Nathalie- É sério, ela nem consegue abrir o olho direito!

- Ah... manda o Andrew ou o Edward levar ela! – disse ele, irritado.

- Ninguém está em condições, ta todo mundo bêbado, menos eu e você. E eu não posso leva-la sozinha! - ela o repreendeu ela já adivinhando o que ele ia falar.

Ele bufou e se levantou. Despediu-se da mulher e foi resmungando com Nathalie.

- Saiba que só vou ajudar porque não gosto de ver mulheres bêbadas na rua – ele falou fazendo a mulher rir – Pare de rir, Nathalie! A culpa é da sua aposta idiota, sabia? Você e o Andrew apostando com a ratinha Weasel para ver quem bebe mais – ele bufou de novo ao ver a mesa dele e o estado das pessoas nela.

Edward gritava "Meu Olho" e Morgana ria incontrolavelmente. _"Ele deve ter derrubado vodka no olho de novo. Idiota." _Eliza estava aninhada nos braços de um Andrew vermelho, que também ria de Edward. Ela parecia dormir. E Virgínia estava deitada em cima da mesa, falando coisas sem sentido. Havia garrafas e copos em volta dela e ela estava em cima de uma poça de algo que Draco não ousou imaginar o que fosse.

- Vem! Ajude-me aqui! – chamou Nathalie indo à direção de Gina. Um "pouco" relutante, Draco foi atrás dela.

- Eu me recuso a tocar na Weasley, Nathalie. Principalmente com essa coisa em volta – ele falou com cara de extremo nojo.

- Deixa de ser ridículo! Isso é Whiskey!

Com uma cara de quem está prestes a vomitar, ele pegou ela no colo.

- Vamos logo – ele saiu com ela no colo, com cara de nojo, seguido por Nathalie.

- Er... aonde ela mora, Draco? – ela sorriu amarelo.

- O QUÊ!?!? VOCÊ NÃO SABE AONDE ELA MORA!?!?! – ele gritou em fúria vendo a mulher a sua frente ficar sem graça.

Ah... eu tava pensando em levar ela para a sua casa, Draco... a sua mãe viajou e...

- QUÊ!? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA POR ACASO? ELA É UMA **WEASLEY!**

- Draco Lucius Malfoy! Pare de gritar, _AGORA! – _ele começou a ter um tique nervoso com o canto da boca – Ela vai para a sua casa e pronto!

- Que droga, Nathalie – ele reclamou uma ultima vez e foi em direção a lareira que tinha no fim do salão do Bar. Se tinha que ser assim, que fosse logo. Não agüentava mais a idéia de ter a ruiva em seus braços. Ele pegou o pozinho do pote e com Gina bem firme em seus braços, jogou ele no fogo e entrou:

- Mansão Malfoy!

Tudo começou a rodar muito rápido em volta deles e Draco teve o instinto de abraçar Gina para protege-la. Em instantes apareceram numa sala na mansão Malfoy e Draco a deitou no sofá. Nathalie surgiu um pouco depois.

- Ué... Tá tudo rodando mais! Ui... Que legaaaal! Eu consigo sentir o mundo giraaando... – Gina falou, com a voz embargada. Nathalie riu e a ajudou a sentar.

- Calma Gina. Você bebeu demais, doçura. Agora eu vou cuidar de você com o Malfoy – ela falou como quem fala com uma criança.

- Malfoy!? Ele é um bruxo das trevas... Ele é mal, muito mal! Eu não gosto do Malfoy... Ele é bobo, fica me enchendo o saco – ela parecia uma criança.

- Sua pirralha! Vê se cala a boca... Eu to aqui te ajudando e você ainda me chama de bobo... – ele parecia irritado.

- O Malfoy ta aqui? Como? – Gina olhava bobamente para ele.

- Weasley, você está na _minha_ casa, então mais respeito! – ele começou novamente com o tique nervoso.

- Venha Gina... Eu vou te dar um banho enquanto Draco arruma uma roupa para você – Nathalie ajudou Gina a se levantar e ela começou a rir.

- Eu não vou dar uma roupa da _minha mãe_ para ela - ele falou, cuspindo cada palavra com ira.

- Então dê uma sua. Você sempre empresta uma blusa para a Eliza quando ela dorme aqui. – Nathalie ajudava uma Gina trôpega a andar.

- Mas Eliza é diferente dessa... Weasley! – ele cuspiu novamente as palavras.

- Então ta, Draco. – ela perdeu a paciência e quase gritava. – Eu me viro. Nós estamos no _seu _quarto. Não nos incomode até eu o chamar! – ela saiu, lançando um olhar mortal para um Draco irado, antes de bater a porta.

---------------

Nathalie entrou na sala com uma cara de cansaço.

- Pronto Draco. Ela tá dormindo na sua cama agora. E eu já estou indo embora.

- Como assim indo embora? Eu não vou ficar aqui, sozinho com aquela Weasley nojenta!

- Draco – ela lhe lançou um olhar ameaçado – Já são 3:00 da manha e eu to cansada, e eu vou para casa. E você vai cuidar dela, ok?

Draco lhe lançou um olhar de criança contrariada.

- Você ainda me paga, Nathalie – e saiu estressado para seu quarto deixando uma Nathalie risonha na sala.

Entrou no seu quarto, evitando olhar para a ruiva em sua cama. Amaldiçoava Nathalie por tudo aquilo. Pegou seu pijama e, antes de sair do quarto, lançou um olhar para a garota.

"_Ela é tão bonita...",_ ele não pôde resistir. Largou o pijama numa poltrona e se aproximou da sua cama.

Nathalie tinha feito um bom trabalho. Os cabelos de Gina se espalhavam pelos travesseiros e ela vestia uma camisa branca de Draco, que parecia um vestido curto nela. Dormia graciosamente.

Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e se aproximou. Encostou a mão no rosto da ruiva e ela sorriu, dormindo. _"Deve estar sonhando com o maldito Potter... Quê!?! EU ESTOU ADMIRANDO A RATINHA WEASEL? Cadê a sua educação, Draco Malfoy?"_ Ele tirou a mão bruscamente e se virou, bufando e fechando a porta com um baque.

_"O que pensou que estava fazendo, Draco? Seu imbecil! Imbecil!"_

- Draconzinho cuti-cuti popô!

Ele olhou para baixo, na direção de onde vinha a voz, e achou Lubinky, a elfa doméstica louca da casa, agarrada a sua perna.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Lubinky? – ele falou com extrema raiva.

- Draconzinho trouxe namoradinha vermelha para casa! – a elfa falou sorrindo.

Draco gelou.

- Se você falar algo disso para a minha mãe ou para qualquer pessoa, eu te liberto, está ouvindo Lubinky? – ele sibilou, ameaçador.

- AH! Lubinky não quer ser libertada! Não!! – e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

_"Esse bicho é louco!" _Draco não pôde deixar de pensar. _"Por que será que ele ainda ta aqui? Se eu fosse a minha mãe já tinha matado ela"_. Ele pensou se divertindo com a idéia.

--------------------------

_"Noossa! Que cama macia!"_ Gina pensou ao acordar. Nunca havia deitado numa cama tão boa, nem em Hogwarts! Então ela parou. _"Por Merlim! Onde eu estou???"_. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um quarto ricamente mobiliado. Sua cabeça doía muito, mesmo com a pouca claridade proporcionada pela brecha entre as cortinas verdes. _"Ah! Agora eu me lembrei! Eu bebi demais ontem!"_

- Já era hora, não acha Weasley? – a voz arrastada a fez olhar para o lado com uma cara de pânico. – Já é meio dia!

- Ma...Ma...Malfoy!? – ela perguntou em uma voz fraca – O que você faz aqui??

- O que _eu _faço aqui? – ele perguntou rindo sarcasticamente – A pergunta correta seria o que _você_ faz aqui. Essa é a _minha _casa. Ou melhor, Mansão.

- Hã!? – Gina se sentou em pânico tirando o cobertor de cima dela.

- Belas pernas para uma Weasley – Draco falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela sentiu um frio nas pernas e reparou que estava só de camisa. Uma camisa de Draco que, no máximo, lhe cobria metade das coxas. Gina ficou totalmente roxa de vergonha e se cobriu novamente com os lençóis de cetim verde.

- SAI DAQUI! – ela gritou, cobrindo o corpo.

- Não saio, esse é o meu quarto.

- SAI! – ela ficou vermelha e se escondeu – Sai! Sai! Sai! – ela esperneava.

- Não saio! - falou irritado, com uma voz firme.

A ruiva começou a choramingar embaixo das cobertas.

- Sai, Malfoy... por favor... – ela tinha voz molhada.

- Tá, não enche o saco também... eu to indo. – ele falou meio contrariado. Odiava ver mulheres chorando. – E as suas roupas estão no banheiro. Pare de chorar!

Gina gemeu debaixo das cobertas. _"O que aconteceu? Será que...", _ela se encolheu ao pensar, _"que não sou mais virgem?"_

Ela se levantou. Precisava sair daquele lugar e apagar isso da mente. Foi até o banheiro e lá encontrou suas roupas limpas e dobradas ordenadamente.

Trocou de roupa, ajeitou os cabelos, passou um pouco de maquiagem para esconder a cara de choro e saiu do quarto.

­- AI... Droga! - Gina colidiu com algo _sólido._

- Não olha por onde anda, Weasley?

- Como eu ia adivinhar que ia ter um Malfoy ridículo na porta do quarto? - ela falou revoltada.

- Na porta do MEU quarto, você quis dizer, né? – ele falou soltando um sorriso de superioridade.

- Como eu saio daqui? – ela suspirou, tentando controlar a raiva. Sabia que em uma casa grande como a de Malfoy era fácil se perder.

- Não sabe aparatar, Virgínia? – ele sorriu desdenhoso.

­- Não se pode aparatar na sua casa, eu sei disso. Me leve para os jardins para eu poder partir. – ela olhava irritada para ele.

­- Oooh! Você sabe bastante sobre a minha casa, hein? Andou me espionando?

- Não, Draco – ela falou sorrindo maldosamente – Eu apenas faço a lição de casa!

Draco bufou e fez sinal para ela o seguir.

­- Lição de casa?

- É, não sei se você sabe mas você era o principal suspeito dos aurores em tudo... não sei como não foi preso!

- Você não sabe de muita coisa.

­ - O quê, por exemplo? – ela falou irritada. Andavam há um bom tempo e ainda não tinham descido as escadas.

- O que aconteceu na noite passada – ele sorriu maliciosamente – Agora desça as escadas e saia por aquela porta – ele apontou para a conhecida porta de vidro – e estará nos jardins.

- Até segunda, Malfoy.

- Espere – ele segurou a mão dela, a impedindo de partir.

­- O que quer? – ela perguntou contrariada.

- Apenas um beijo de despedida, Weasley. Afinal, depois dessa noite você não pode simplesmente ir embora sem um beijo de despedida.

­- Quê!? – antes que ela pudesse fazer algo seus lábios já encostavam os lábios gelados de Draco. Ele passou as mãos na cintura dela e a aproximou dele. Os lábios dela cederam ao loiro e, incrivelmente, ela retribuía. As mãos geladas que repousavam na cintura dela começaram a subir. "Virgínia! Pare com isso!!!!", uma voz gritou na cabeça dela. Ela se tocou, como se acordasse de um sonho, que estava beijando Draco Malfoy.

- Me larga, Malfoy! – Ela o empurrou e pode ver um sorriso triunfante no rosto dele quando ele a largou.

- Para uma Weasley até que foi bom – ele sorriu maliciosamente e a garota lançou um olhar assassino para ele enquanto descia as escadas correndo e saia pela porta.

**N/A: **Aqui é só a Beli nessa nota. A Nath tá viajando, e eu viajo no Sábado, então o capítulo 5 só será postado no final de Janeiro. Espero que tenham se divertido com esse capítulo e que considerem isso um presente de Natal! Eu particularmente gostei muito desse capítulo, mas eu prefiro mto mais o 5 em termos de ação. Então podem imaginar o que acontece, não é?

A gente mudou de Beta por alguns probleminhas, então agora a Beta eh a Katrina Malfoy! Aliás, muito obrigada E Feliz Natal!

No Capítulo 5

"_- Como assim mais um transferido? - ele bufou - Outro auror!? Eu não acredito nisso... Quem vai ser o sortudo? - ele sorriu sarcástico_

_Harry se levantou na hora, fazendo Draco quase cair pra trás... (continua XD)"_


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Reuniões, Reuniões

**Capítulo 5 – Reuniões, Reuniões e mais Reuniões...**

"Merlin! Como isso foi acontecer? Logo... logo o Malfoy!" Gina estava se revirando na cama há uma hora. Ela estava se torturando tentando lembrar se realmente havia acontecido alguma coisa entre ela e o Malfoy na noite passada. Para piorar a situação no dia seguinte ela teria uma reunião...com ele!

"Putz... como eu vou encarar ele? E... E... Eu o beijei ! Tá, foi ele quem começou, mas eu correspondi! Merlin! O que eu faço?"

Aquela, definitivamente, seria uma loooonga noite.

------ ooooo -----

Segunda-feira, 2 horas da tarde. Todo o departamento se encontrava na pequena sala do chefe, sentado em volta de uma mesa que fora colocada ali.

Sophia tinha acabado de entregar os chás de cada um, e mais uma vez eles tentavam descobrir quem estava com o seu sabor.

- Quem ta com o de morango? – Gina perguntou e recebeu uma troca de xícaras como reposta de Draco. "Ele toma de hortelã? ECA!"

- Por que ela sempre te dá o chá certo, Ed? - Morgana bufou, trocando de xícara com Nathalie.

- Por que ela gosta de mim – ele estufou o peito tomando seu chá de canela.

- Sei... - ela olhou para a xícara e deu um gritinho. Era a terceira vez que trocava e não achava o seu. Eliza trocou as xícaras e colocou açúcar no seu chá. Nathalie repousou a xícara no pires e olhou para todos.

- Eu tenho algo muito importante para dizer. – ela suspirou e todos olharam para ela, somente Gina parando de beber o chá. – Eu estou grávida.

O ruído de xícara quebrando foi a única coisa que quebrou o silêncio que se fez. Draco olhava assombrado para ela, os olhos esbugalhados numa expressão cômica. Andrew tinha quase a mesma expressão, mas a sobrancelha levantada lhe dava um ar mais cômico. Edward e Morgana olhavam um pouco espantados, mas tinham um grande sorriso. Gina também. Eliza continuou tomando chá, calmamente.

- Parabéns, Nathalie! – Edward, Morgana e Gina falaram em uníssono.

- Na... Na...- Draco continuava espantado, mas se recompunha – Eu... Eu...

- Calma, Draco. Relaxa. O filho não é seu

- Vocês têm um caso? – Gina os olhava confusa.

Todos a olharam com uma cara de você é muito inocente e a ignoraram.

- Você tem certeza, Nathalie? – Draco perguntou ainda um pouco espantado.

- Absoluta, Draco. Naquele dia eu já tava grávida.

Ele respirou aliviado, tirando um cabelo do rosto. Gina ainda estava confusa.

- Nós somos os próximos, né Mog? – Edward abraçou a noiva e os dois se beijaram.

- Hum... Nath, você ta bem, né? Não ta sentindo nada estranho? – Andrew olhou preocupado para a colega que sorriu

- Claro, Andy! Eu não vou perder meu bebê! – ela sorriu para o homem, que continuava sério.

- Mas tome cuidado, viu?

- Eu vou tomar. – ela suspirou, vendo que Eliza lançava olhares mortais a ela e Andrew – Mas vocês vão ter que arrumar um substituto. Eu tava conversando com a Liz e ela concordou comigo que é perigoso eu continuar aqui, né Liz?

- É – ela olhou para Draco – vamos ter que arrumar um outro substituto.

- Oh, não! – Draco levou uma mão a testa.

- Oh sim. Eu vou voltar para a Escócia. Quando o neném estiver um pouco maior, eu voltarei – Nathalie sorriu, levando uma mão a barriga.

- Quando você vai? – Gina olhou temerosa para ela. Ela era a sua salvação sempre, mandando Draco parar de enchê-la.

- Sexta-feira. Falei com o Ministro e ele me liberou em licença.

- Como assim ele e não eu? – Draco falou, massageando a testa.

- Eu queria fazer surpresa – ela sorriu - Bem, acho que o assunto já se encerrou.

Ela saiu da sala deixando todos, menos Eliza, um "pouco" surpresos.

------ ooooo -----

Gina estava sentada em sua mesa, brincando com uma bolinha que fora deixada ali no começo da manhã por Nathalie. A notícia de dois dias atrás havia deixado todos felizes mas ao mesmo tempo tristes.

- Bom... Acho que eu já vou... - Nathalie falou em um tom triste.

Gina olhou para o gabinete ao lado viu uma caixa cheia de coisas e Nathalie enxugando uma lágrima. Todos nos gabinetes mais pra trás se levantaram e fizeram uma pequena fila para se despedir dela.

- Vamos sentir sua falta – Andrew era o primeiro da fila e havia abraçado ela – Vê se visita a gente, ta?

E assim todos se despediram dela e quando Gina estava abraçando a mulher que agora estava em prantos, Draco abriu a porta de sua sala.

- Rice, venha até a minha sala – e fechou a porta.

- É... hora de encarar a fera, né? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso enxugando as lágrimas.

Ela entrou na sala fechando a porta. Todos já estavam voltando para seus trabalhos quando ouviram Malfoy gritando.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ VAI TER UM FILHO DAQUELE IMBECIL? – ele parecia estar se descontrolando

Todos ficaram olhando para a porta com caras surpresas, provavelmente pensando que a qualquer momento algo ou alguém fosse sair voando de lá.

Andrew tentou sair correndo mas Eliza segurou seu braço.

- Deixe-os resolverem isso, Andrew.

- Mas... Mas...- ele parecia inconformado – Ela ta grávida! Ele não pode gritar com ela! Ela pode perder o bebê.

- Ela não vai perder o bebê, Andrew... Deixa de ser paranóico! - Eliza reclamou, puxando-o.

------ ooooo -----

-Weasley! Sala de Reuniões! Agora! - uma cabeça saíra da porta da sala de Draco, sumindo logo em seguida.

-Hã?- Gina se levantou, um pouco confusa, indo para a Sala de Reuniões. Havia uma semana que Nathalie se fora, e o trabalho estava dobrado para todos ali. E o estresse também.

Ela bateu na porta da sala, interrompendo a reunião que já havia começado sem ela. Ao entrar, viu que mais uma vez, Draco discutia com o ministro.

Malfoy olhou para ela e fez um sinal para ela sentar-se ao lado de Joseph, seu ex-colega de trabalho.

-E aí, Gi! - o homem falou baixinho, quando ela se sentou ao seu lado.

Ela deu um leve sorriso para o amigo e voltou sua atenção a Draco que já tinha voltado a falar.

- Como assim mais um transferido? - ele bufou - Outro auror? Eu não acredito nisso... Quem vai ser o sortudo? - ele sorriu sarcástico.

Harry se levantou na hora, fazendo Draco quase cair pra trás. Todos seguraram o riso ao ver a cara de Draco.

-Na verdade o transferido é o Joseph - Harry falou encarando Draco com uma cara risonha.

- Quem? - Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, indiferente.

- Seph! É você! - Gina abraçou o homem do seu lado e ele sorriu. Draco lançou um olhar mortal para os dois.

- Era só o que faltava... Mais um grifinório... - ele falou completamente contrariado.

-Na verdade eu sou corvinal, Malfoy - Joseph falou, logo em seguida se virando pra falar com Gina - Bom, eu acho que a reunião já se encerrou... Quer almoçar comigo, Gin?

- Quem fala que a reunião acabou aqui sou eu... - Draco olhou furioso, cruzando os braços. Parecia um garoto mimado quando não ganha o presente que quer - E ela não acabou!

- Na verdade, acabou sim, Sr. Malfoy - o ministro se levantou e saiu, sendo seguido de Potter.

- Vamos, Gi? - Joseph se levantou e a ajudou a levantar - Com licença, Malfoy.

Os dois se retiraram deixando um Draco furioso lá dentro.

------ ooooo -----

Draco espiou pela porta de sua sala. Pelo visto ela ainda não chegara do almoço com o idiota. Foi em direção a Eliza que comia um sanduíche, sentada em sua mesa.

- Elizabeth... - ele sentou-se à mesa, virado pra ela. - Virginia ainda não voltou?

- Não, Draco - ela olhou para ele desconfiada – Por que?

-Por nada...mas desde que aquele idiota veio pra cá, todo dia ela vai almoçar com ele e demora horas pra voltar... - ele falou tentando fingir que não se importava.

- Ela sempre volta na hora certa, Draco. Você sabe. E pare de fingir que não se importa! Eu sei que o bichinho do ciúme te mordeu - ela sorriu maldosamente - E, por Merlin, pare de me chamar de Elizabeth! - ela mordeu o sanduíche novamente.

- Bichinho do ciúme é o caramba! Se você quer saber, ela chega tarde do almoço e fica conversando com ele ao invés de trabalhar. Sabe, _Elizabeth_, eu não estou pagando eles pra ficarem fofocando o dia inteiro...

- Para de me chamar de Elizabeth! - ela olhou séria para ele - E é o ministério que paga, Draco! Ela chega mais cedo que a Mog e o Ed, e você reclama dela. A Mog passa o dia todo conversando com o Ed e você não reclama! Você não está sendo sensato em dizer para MIM que não esta com ciúmes!

-No dia que eu tiver ciúmes daquela Weasel pobretona pode me internar no St. Mungus! - ele falou revoltado.

- Então chame as ambulâncias que esse dia chegou! - ela falou, entediada - Pare de tentar me enganar. Eu te conheço há mais de 5 anos e sei quando você está mentindo.

- Eu vou ignorar esse seu comentário, Eliza, pro seu próprio bem... - ele olhou muito sério para ela, mas depois amenizou a expressão - O que acha de ficar mais perto de mim, hein?

- O quê? - ela olhou pelo canto do olho para ele, segurando um riso - Você tá se mordendo de ciúmes da Weasley e ainda consegue pensar nisso?

-Você realmente não sabe quando parar, não é Eliza? - ele olhou pra ela mais bravo do que antes - Em primeiro lugar, eu NÃO estou me mordendo de ciúmes por ela... Segundo não era isso que eu estava me referindo...

- Não, é? Então o que era? - ela sorriu com o canto da boca, desdenhosamente.

- Era pra você mudar de gabinete com o idiota lá da frente...embora, é claro, você saiba que eu não me importaria nem um pouco se você fosse me visitar de vez em quando...

- Humm...mas aí eu ia ficar longe... - ela olhou pro sanduíche - dele. Você sabe como é, Draco... Mas eu posso pensar no seu caso.

Ele deu um sorriso muito malicioso.

-Estou te esperando na minha sala, Liz.

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não toma jeito, né? Você sempre vai ser esse bastardo sexy que não perde uma oportunidade...

- É a minha sina, Eliza...-ele sorriu e foi para sua sala sendo, logo depois, seguido por Eliza.

------ ooooo -----

-Muito obrigada, mais uma vez, pelo almoço, Seph. -Gina entrou na sala.

- Ora, não foi nada. Sempre é um prazer estar com você! - ele sorriu - Bem, tem muito trabalho ainda hoje?

-Infelizmente, sim... eu ainda tenho que falar com o Malfoy sobre uns relatórios... - ela fez uma careta ao lembrar.

- Ah... - ele se mostrou desapontado, mas depois deu um sorriso galanteador - Mas qualquer dia em que você estiver mais livre podemos sair para jantar também. Ou então só dar umas voltas por aí e conversar besteira. E boa sorte com o Malfoy... - ele entrou no gabinete.

- Eu acho que vou precisar... - ela sorriu e foi em direção a sala do Malfoy.

Ela bateu na porta uma vez. Nada. Mais uma vez. Nada. Decidiu que entraria e esperaria ele lá dentro.Ela entrou na sala, mas logo depois se arrependeu. A cena que ela estava vendo era um tanto... nojenta.

Eliza estava sentada em cima da mesa, de costas para ela. Ela pôde ver um ser de cabeça loira, a beijando compulsivamente e também pôde ver a mão dele na coxa dela, levantando a saia que ela vestia.

Ela fechou a porta imediatamente, fazendo um barulhão, da mesma cor que os seus cabelos.Logo em seguida Malfoy abriu a porta, com os cabelos meio bagunçados.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Weasley?

- Er... eu precisava falar com você, mas você tá um pouco ocupado... e... - ela estava mais vermelha ainda. Pôde escutar uma risada abafada vindo de dentro da sala.

Ele sorriu desdenhosamente

-Que foi, Weasley? Nunca viu duas pessoas se beijando?

- Não é isso - ela olhou com raiva para ele - É que foi completamente inesperado. Pode voltar ao seu _trabalho_ que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Quando desocupar mande me chamar. - Ela voltou meio abobalhada pra seu gabinete.

-O que houve, Gin? - Joseph perguntou vendo a cara da amiga

- Nada não... - ela largou os papéis na mesa desajeitadamente, e se sentou, um pouco perturbada.

Logo em seguida ela viu a porta da sala de Malfoy se abrir mais uma vez e de lá saiu Eliza, que ao passar por ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Draco está te chamando, Gin... na sala dele - Eliza falou.

Ela sentiu uma raiva eminente daquela mulher. Como ela estava se agarrando com ele em um instante e depois falava com ela assim, sem nenhuma vergonha? Também sentia uma coisa estranha, algo como _inveja_. Não podia ser inveja, muito menos ciúmes! Ela estava ficando louca. Balançou a cabeça pra tentar dispersar os pensamentos e se dirigiu a sala dele.

Toc, Toc.

-Entre Weasley - ela ouviu a voz arrastada de dentro da sala.

Abriu a porta, receosa. Depois de ver ele _agarrando_ Eliza na mesa, esperava qualquer coisa. Talvez ele tivesse deitado pelado em cima da mesa com cerejas na boca tentando parecer um peru de natal. Ela segurou o riso com a visão.

Mas não. Ele estava sentado, com o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado e a roupa sem nenhum amasso. "Como ele consegue continuar com as roupas tão perfeitas depois de estar fazendo aquilo!" Ele apontou aonde ela deveria sentar.

- Do que está rindo, Weasley? - ele olhou fulminantemente.

-Nada não Malfoy. - ela respondeu imediatamente, tentando parar de rir e se sentando.

-Pois então, o que era tão urgente que você tinha pra falar comigo, que não podia nembater na porta?

- Hunm... Eu bati na porta. CINCO vezes. Mas a questão é que eu estou com pressa pra terminar tudo logo, sabe... – sorriu triunfalmente - Joseph me chamou para jantar.

-Pois eu estava me divertindo com Eliza... e não sei se você percebeu, mas você atrapalhou...-ele olhou com o sorriso desdenhoso para ela, tentando esconder a raiva. Então ela ia jantar com o idiota? Já que era assim, não ia deixar barato. Chamaria Eliza pra jantar. E quem sabe não poderia continuar o que estava fazendo mais cedo? Ele sorriu ao pensar nisso.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar... - ela cuspiu as palavras. O que era aquele ódio louco que ela estava sentindo a partir da idéia dele saindo com Eliza? Ela estava perdendo o juízo? - Quanto mais cedo eu me livrar de você, melhor!

-Se você quer tanto se livrar de mim, porque ainda não falou o que quer? - ele falou rispidamente

- Hunm! - ela explodiu, se levantando - EU VIM AQUI PERGUNTAR SE TINHA MAIS ALGUM RELATÓRIO! E VOCÊ VEIO COM ESSA CONVERSA MOLE AÍ DE SAIR COM A ELIZA!

-Hahaha - ele riu cinicamente, se aproximando dela - Não me faça rir... Você que começou! - então ele revirou os olhos e fez uma cara de nojo, falando com uma voz fina e imitando ela - "Ai! Hoje eu vou jantar com o Joseph! Ai! Hoje eu vou deixar de ser virgem!" Me poupe, né Virginia?

- Eu não falo assim... - ela ficou toda vermelha - E eu não disse isso! E segundo o que eu sei, eu não sou mais virgem!

-HAHHAHAHHAHAHHA! Sua burra! Você realmente achou que eu iria querer algo com você, Weasley nojenta? - ele fez uma cara de quem acabou de ouvir uma ótima piada, e caiu na gargalhada novamente.

O último comentário de Draco irritara Gina profundamente. Ela nem se segurou e bateu uma mão bem esticada no rostinho dele.

Ele olhou para ela surpreso e bravo ao mesmo tempo.

Como ela ousava fazer aquilo? E do nada! Ela o irritara mais e ele não tinha feito aquilo! Bufou.

- Quem você pensa que é, Weasley? - falou, friamente. A mão dela queimava no rosto dele, como se estivesse em chamas.

-Você pediu por isso, Malfoy - ela disse e virou as costas indo em direção a porta - Acho que terminamos. - ela falou friamente e saiu da sala.

- Idiota... - ele bufou quando ela saiu, ficando emburrado e levando uma mão à marca do tapa.

------ ooooo -----

- Idiota! - ela bufou ao fechar a porta com força.Quem ele pensava que era? Tentando a controlar e mentindo para ela!

"Mas pelo menos não aconteceu nada naquele dia...". Ela esperava se sentir bem com isso, mas se sentia pior ainda. E aquilo não tinha sentido. Tinha? Ela passou a mão nos cabelos, indo para a sua divisória.

­– Gina? O que foi aquilo? – ela viu Joseph aparecer um tanto receoso pela divisória.

– Aquilo o quê? – ela falou irritada.

- Hmm...deixa pra lá...- ele falou depressa. Era melhor não continuar com o assunto sem futuro. – Vamos embora?

­– Tudo bem... – ela se levantou e seguiu ele.

**N/A's:** Weasel Trocadilho com o sobrenome Weasley. Significa Doninha o/

A Beli eh uma Weasel Doninha, doninha. E a Nath eh um Ferret Fuinha, Fuinha! (O Draco tb eh um Ferret XD Vide 4o livro)

E gente, acho q nos devemos algumas desculpas em relação ao "pequeno" atrasado, neh? Entaum mil desculpas e agora prometemos q a fic vai andar '' na verdade foi tudo culpa da Beli (na verdade naum, mas eu quero pro a culpa nela XD) entaum se der um acesso de raiva, lembrem-se foi tudo culpa dela hauhauhuahuahuahuahau brincadeirinha, tah? Lembrme-se q se vcs matarem ela (ou eu XD) naum haverá mais fic chantagista ehheheheh

Bjos e mais uma vez mil desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaassss!

Nath e Beli Malfoy

_N/B: Nossa! Mas a cada momento a história se torna mais emocionante! COMO É POSSÍVEL? Eu ri, ri e ri MUITO nesse capítulo. PARÁBENS! A vocês duas. Eu estou adorando._


End file.
